Entrevistando a mi creador
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: !Hey tu! Si, a ti. ¿Eres un Oc. y siempre has tenido dudas con respecto a tu creacion? Pues te presentamos el primer programa de entrevistas en el cual, nosotros preguntaremos y nuestros creadores responderan a nuestras dudas. Habra mucha diversion y humor, sucedera en este programa conducido por Oc.
1. Shimori Matsumoto y Karina

Hola a todos, espero que se la estén pasando bien en esta mañana, tarde o noche, según el lugar donde se encuentren. Bueno, creo que ya sabéis, a lo que voy, nueva historia y misma promesas, con mismas excusas. ¡Tengo un grave caso de imaginitis descontrolada! TTwTT. En fin, espero que les guste, esta historia, que la hice con el fin de alegrarles el día, tarde o noche :D.

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen, mis Oc. y la historia.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Se ve un foro con el publico listo para iniciar el programa. Hay un sillón color azul rey y a lado de este, un sillón color blanco. Las cámaras listas y solo falta…La conductora.

Shimori: ¿Todo listo, Anzu?

Anzu: Si que si, ¿Pero fue una buena idea?

Shimori: Si que si, al fin podré aclarar todas mis dudas

Anzu: ¿Por lo menos, sabes a quien entrevistaras?

Shimori: ¿Tu a quien piensas?

Anzu: Dudo que ella quiera…

Shimori: ¡Lo hará! Es ella quien me creo, y ella no será la única… -Mirada aterradora-

Anzu: No me gusta, ese semblante, Shimori.

Shimori: Oh, vamos, somos Oc. Merecemos saber la verdad.

Anzu: Buen punto, pero recuerda, después le tocara a otro Oc.

Shimori: Si, eso lo se.

Haruto: ¡Salimos al aire en 10 segundos!

Shimori: Deseadme suerte, Anzu… -Se va hacia el plató-

Haruto: ¡3, 2, 1! –Enfocando una cámara hacia el Plató-

Se encienden las luces y el publico comienza a gritar. Aparece Shimori sentada en el sillón azul rey y con una sonrisa.

Shimori: Hola a todo el publico que nos sintoniza en los diferentes países del mundo, soy Shimori Matsumoto y conduciré este programa llamado…

Publico: ¡Entrevistando a mi creador!

Shimori: Durante algún tiempo, creo que todos los Oc. Hemos tenido dudas acerca de cómo fue que, fuimos creados…Pues bien, aquí podremos resolver dudas de ese tipo.

Endo: -Alza la mano desde su asiento-

Shimori: ¿Si Endo?

Endo: ¿Cómo cuales? –Un reflector lo ilumina-

Shimori: Si te contara ahora, no acabaría. En fin, nuestra primera entrevista es con…Con…

Publico: ¿Con quien?

Shimori: Con…Con…

Publico: ¡Habla ya de una buena vez!

Shimori: De acuerdo. Nuestra primera entrevista es con mi creadora. Un aplauso para recibir a Karina.

Publico: -Aplaude mientras la mencionada llega y se sienta en el sillón blanco-

Karina: Gracias, gracias –Dice una chica de pelo castaño claro hasta los hombros, piel clara, ojos café oscuro y estatura de 1.68.-

Shimori: Bienvenida, Karina.

Karina: Gracias por invitarme, Shisu.

Shimori: Bueno, como tu sabes, este es un programa de entrevistas. Te haré algunas preguntas, ya que tu fuiste mi creadora y tu las responderás. ¿Qué dices?

Karina: Claro, por eso, estoy aquí o bueno, por que me obligaste ._.U –Esto ultimo lo susurra-

Shimori: ¿Dijo algo? –Mirada aterradoramente inocente-

Karina: No, no, claro que no. –sonrisa nerviosa-

Shimori: Bueno, entonces, puedo comenzar –Comienza por leer una tarjeta color violeta- Mi primera pregunta…¿En quien te inspiraste para crearme?

Karina: ¿En quien me inspire? Pues, veras, todo fue fácil. Quería realizar una versión de mi, pero en anime, así que, mi respuesta es esa. Me inspire en mi, para crearte a ti.

Shimori: Siguiendo…Explicadme, ¿Cuándo me creaste?

Karina: Creo que fue un 6 de abril.

Shimori: ¿Y para que historia fue?

Karina: Nuevas amistades que traen nuevos amores, de Ale Franco.

Shimori: Según tengo entendido, anteriormente yo me llamaba Tamiko Karina Hideki. ¿Me puedes explicar a que se deben 2 nombres?

Karina: Bueno, como eh explicado antes. Tamiko se debe al nombre de tu abuela materna, Tamiko Sandoval y Karina al de tu madre. Quise que te llamaras por dos nombres, por que ambos me gustaron mucho.

Shimori: Ok. Sigamos. Creo que, todos queremos saber como mis mechones dorados pasaron a ser blancos. Esa es otra cosa: ¿Cómo mis mechones dorados pasaron a ser blancos?

Karina: Es una historia muy graciosa…Que no contare ahora.

Publico: ¡Cuéntala!

Karina: No, no será bueno. Solo diré, que todo fue a causa de Goenji y Endo. Hasta Nagumo entra en esa historia.

Shimori: Los matare después entonces –los mencionados tragan en seco, desde sus lugares- ¿Por qué dices que tengo una personalidad bipolar? ¿En que te basas para decir eso?

Karina: Bueno, por que, soy mas o menos así. Tengo dos personalidades distintas, con mi familia y profesores soy una, pero con amigos, soy otra.

Shimori: Pasando a otras cosas, ¿Por qué me emparejas con Suzuno, siempre?

Karina: Es mi personaje favorito, estas basada en mi, creo que esta claro.

Shimori: ¿Qué te gusta hacer por las tardes?

Karina: Muchas cosas: Pero generalmente escuchar música y salir un rato.

Shimori: ¿Diminutivos por parte de amigos?

Karina: Shisu, Shimo-nee, Shisu-nee, Kari-chan, Rina-chan, Miko-chan.

Shimori: ¿Alguien a quien admires mucho? En Fanfiction.

Karina: A todas mis hermanas, a todas ellas. Por que ellas me han hecho, la escritora que soy ahora. Sin ellas, creo que cabe decir, que estaría perdida. También a mi amigo Alan-kun, un escritor que la verdad admiro mucho.

Shimori: ¿Podrías mencionar algunas de tus hermanas?

Karina: -Saca una lista- Lía-nee, Laura-nee, Arle-nee, Ale-nee, Shasi-nee, Valen-nee, Kaze-nee, Haruhi-nee, Ale-nee, Akiko-nee, Clara-nee, Estrella-nee, Dani-nee, Nao-nee, Yuu-nee…

Shimori: ¡Vale! No acabaras nunca, sigamos. ¿Cómo es que en el Go tengo 4 hijos? O.O

Karina: Dos mayores y dos menores. Si que si. Todo es muy fácil, borra los imposibles y puedes.

Shimori: Se que me emparejas con muchos, ¿Me puedes dar ejemplos?

Karina: Heat, Akimitsu, Edu-kun, Gianluca, hasta Nagumo.

Shimori: ¿Y porque con Nagumo? –molesta- ¡SABES QUE ME PELEO SIEMPRE CON EL!

Karina: Bueno, es que, me divierte la idea, de que puedas pelear con el. Pero, aun así, el te considera su hermana. Aparte, solo fue una vez.

Nagumo: ¡Si, si la considero! –Grita desde su asiento- Aunque seas una terca, obstinada, amargada…

1 HORA DESPUÉS

Shimori: -.-U

Karina: zzzzzzzz –dormida-

Publico: zzzzzzzz –dormidos-

Nagumo: Odiosa, mimada, necia, loca, bipolar…

Shimori: ¡Basta, ya entendí! ._.U

Nagumo: Ok, Ok.

Shimori: ¡Despertadla por favor!

Karina: No hace falta, tus gritos me levantaron.

Shimori: Bueno, otra pregunta…¿Cómo puedo estar emparentada con Goenji, si ni siquiera lo conocí de niña?

Karina: No, pues, ni yo misma te lo sabría explicar. Pero lo que si te puedo decir, es que, como ambos son parecidos casi en carácter, menos en los balonazos, pues, me pareció divertido que fueras prima de el.

Shimori: El dicho de prima, por que ni siquiera lo somos de sangre.

Karina: Quizás, tienes razón.

Shimori: Bueno, mi ultima pregunta. ¿Si no hubieses encontrado nunca esta pagina, ni me hubieses creado, que crees que hubiera sido de ti?

Karina: Pues, creo que seria una persona muy distinta a lo que soy. No seria la misma loca de siempre o conocería a mis hermanas. Creo que, no sabría, que es explotar los limites ni la imaginación.

Shimori: Bueno, señoras y señores, ustedes lo han escuchado. Sin mas, la despedimos con fuertes aplausos.

Karina: Gracias, nos vemos –sale del plató-

Shimori: Bueno, nuestros siguientes invitados son ni mas ni menos que…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0**

**Y esta fue la primera entrevista del fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, si alguien quiere que su Oc. Lo entreviste solo dígame y lo hablaremos por MP. **

**¡Matta ne, mina!**


	2. Princess Fic y Hikari Daidouji

Hola a todos, aquí traigo para ustedes la actualización de este fic. Lamento no haber podido actualizar "El secreto de los herederos de las 7 familias" pero es que me paso de todo. Últimamente llueve mucho y hay tormentas eléctricas y ya se han de imaginar. Cabe destacar que el domingo de esta semana, me lastime la mano jugando fútbol y me duele un poco, en lo personal, temo que me haya lesionado la mano. Pero basta de excusas, ahora si, el capitulo.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. No me pertenece Hikari ni sus preguntas, es propiedad de Princessfic. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. Y la historia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Shimori: Como siguientes invitados tenemos a… -leyendo ahora una tarjeta color azul-

Publico: ¿A quien?

Shimori: ¡Hikari Daidouji! Aplausos por favor…

Publico: -Aplauden-

Hikari: Hola, hola –entra una chica de larga cabellera color negra como el ala de un cuervo llegándole hasta la cintura bastante ondulado y con un rebelde flequillo hacia el lado derecho de su frente, de enormes ojos color plata mercurioso que poseían un brillo burlón y orgulloso, con una estatura de 1.68, de curvas desarrolladas pero no en exceso, piel nívea y algo frágil a la vista. Una chica muy hermosa; curiosamente tenia dos mechones bastante ondulados cayendo en sus hombros.

Shimori: Hikari-san, gracias por haber venido.

Hikari: No es nada, Shisu –sonriendo mientras se sienta en un sillón color verde claro a lado de Shimori-

Los chicos del publico: Que linda –embobados-

Shimori: Tontos…-susurra y después sonríe- Tengo entendido que quieres, saber acerca de tu creación, ¿Cierto Hikari-san?

Hikari: Si, al igual que todos, creo que necesito explicaciones –sonríe-

Shimori: Pues, entonces para empezar…Demos la bienvenida a Princessfic o como me gusta llamarle, Arle.

Publico: -Aplauden aun mas-

Arle: Un gusto –dice para sentarse en un sillón color plata-

Shimori: Ahora sin mas, empezaremos con las preguntas.

Arle: Bien, empecemos.

Shimori: Bueno, pero antes diré algo. Este programa esta realizado con el fin de hacer reír a la gente pero nunca para criticarla. Las preguntas son elaboradas por los Autores a los que pertenecen los Oc. y no por mi.

Hikari: Bien dicho, ahora si. –mira a Arle- Primera pregunta: ¿En que te basaste para crearme?

Arle: Haber… -se pone en pose pensativa- En realidad me base cuando estaba aburrida y vi que existían las fichas para Oc.

Shimori: Si, así es. –dice pensativa- Continué

Arle: Al principio no supe muy bien como hacerla pero finalmente me base en mi, con algunos toques que me llamaban la atención de los personajes que leí. –finaliza sonriendo-

Los chicos del publico: Que linda *-*

Shimori: Haruto… -sonrisa malvada y Haruto asiente-

Haruto: ¡Guarden silencio o juro que los saco del foro! –les grita-

Los chicos del publico: Como si te tuviéramos miedo

Anzu: ¡No lo conocen cuando se enoja!

Haruto: -aura siniestra y sonrisa malvada- ¿Enserio quieren hacerme enojar?

Los chicos del publico: -guardan silencio.-

Haruto: Eso pensé –sonriendo tan amable como siempre- Seguimos Shimori.

Shimori: Pueden continuar, Hikari-san.

Hikari: Bien, segunda pregunta…¿Por qué el nombre Hikari? –cruzada de brazos- Si me pusiste así, debes de explicármelo.

Arle: Veras, realmente el nombre que te puse al inicio fue Ángela, ya que ese nombre me gustaba mucho –Hikari asiente- Pero cuando me di cuenta que tenia que relacionarte mejor con la cultura japonesa pensé en Hikaru o Hikari. Al final elegí el ultimo porque quedaba mas contigo.

Shimori: Ok. Eso explica también mis dudas sobre tu nombre.

Hikari: Ni que lo digas. Siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué hay con mis ojos color plata mercurioso? –intrigada- ¿De donde vino ese extraño color?

Arle: Oh! Cierto. –sonríe- Pues los ojos…Si soy sincera me gustaba mas la idea de que tus ojos fueran rojo pero cuando leí un libro y vi la idea de unos hermosos ojos que tenia el protagonista y con su fuerte carácter…Pues me enamore de estos ojos por así decirlo.

Midorikawa: ¡Yo tengo una pregunta! –Alza la mano desde su asiento y una luz lo ilumina-

Hikari: Adelante, Midorikawa…

Midorikawa: Mi pregunta es… -el publico lo escucha atento- es…

Shimori: -.-U

Hikari: ¿Si?

Arle: -.-U

Midorikawa: Es…!¿Tienes helado?!

Todos: -Caida estilo anime-

Hikari: -cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido- Siéntate mejor Midorikawa, hazlo antes de que algo malo te pase.

Midorikawa: TTwTT Mi quería helado –se sienta con cascaditas en los ojos-

Shimori: Sigamos con las preguntas –nerviosa- Hikari-san.

Hikari: Bien…Mi siguiente pregunta es… -mira a Arle- ¿Por qué siempre estoy emparejada con Goenji?, es decir, ¿Por qué no elegiste a Hiroto o Fubuki ya que se ve que esos dos son tus favoritos?

Goenji: ¿Tenia que preguntarlo? –medio sonrojado-

Hiroto: ¿Qué cosa? –dice desde su lugar-

Fubuki: ¿Qué? –desde su lugar-

Arle: Oh…esto…¿Debo contestar esa? –Hikari le mira feo- Ok. Bien…Es algo extraño pero yo no veía mucho IE hasta cierto día que cambiaba de canal en la televisión y vi a Goenji.

Hikari: ¿Entonces?

Arle: Si, el primer personaje que vi fue a Shuuya Goenji y de algún modo le agarre cierto gusto –Dice mientras Goenji se sonroja mas- Es por eso que al final lo elegi como tu pareja. Con respecto a Hiroto-san y Fubuki-san, no son mis favoritos…Mi favorito en todo caso es Endo.

Endo: ¡Si! Por fin tengo a alguien que me aprecia –lleno de felicidad-

Fubuki: Que mal –en aura de depresión-

Hiroto: Enterarse de las cosas –en aura de depresión-

Hikari: -mira a Endo, Hiroto y Fubuki mientras niega. Vuelve su vista a Arle- Mi siguiente pregunta…¿Por qué muchas de tus historias son paranormales?

Arle: Bueno, eso se debe a que este tema siempre me llamo la atención –pose pensativa- por lo cual mis historias siempre se relacionan con temas diferentes a los normales.

Shimori: Bueno, vayamos a comerciales…Al regreso, mas preguntas –le dicen algo al oído- Oh, que bien. Al parecer, no hay presupuesto…Bueno, sigamos.

Hikari: Bien, Arle…Explicame, ¿Por qué mis opciones de pareja son Hiroto, Shirou o Fidio? Vamos…¿Por qué no otro como Suzuno, Nagumo, Midorikawa, Kazemaru o alguna otra opción?

Arle: Sinceramente…Porque creo que de alguna forma al crearte, me fije en que tu personalidad sea bastante cerrada y difícil de llevar. Solo piensalo –Hikari se imagina todo lo que le dirá- Hiroto es capaz de abrise contigo fácilmente y que se lleven bien aunque pueden pelear bastante como lo haces con Goenji.

Hiroto: ¡Eso no es verdad! –Hikari le mira raro- Me cayo.

Arle: Con Shirou, por que el es un chico tierno y creo que te puede ayudar a ablandarte un poco, además es un chico muy lindo jejejeje.

Shirou: -sonrojado-

Arle: Fidio, ya esa respuesta era obvia…Como puse que eran mejores amigos….¿Por qué no ser algo mas?

Shimori: Otra duda mas, resuelta jejejeje.

Hikari: Sigamos…¿Cómo llegaste a conocer Fanfiction?, acaso…¿Te lo recomendo alguien?

Arle: Llegue por accidente cuando quería ver escenas románticas de mis personajes favoritos –dice y se acomoda en el sillón- Mi primer fic que lei fue de Soul Eater con un MakaxSoul.

Shimori: Sugoi, Arle-san.

Hikari: Siguiente duda existencial…¿Cómo es que logras escribir lemmon? –Arle abre los ojos sorprendida- Mejor dicho…¿No te da vergüenza?

Arle: Bueno…-se pone una mano detrás de su cabeza- Al principio si, cuando escribi mi primer lemmon fue en un cuaderno que tengo guardado –mira a los lados- El que se llego a publicar "Pasión de Sangre" fue gracias a Dani-chan en donde trabajamos juntas. Además…Lei algunos libros con contenido erótico así que te haces la idea.

Hikari: Si, ya me hice la idea ._.U

Shimori: jejejeje n.n –gotita estilo anime-

Hikari: Sigamos…¿Admiras a alguien? –mirando a Arle- ¿A quienes consideras como grandes escritores?

Arle: Oh pues a la primera que debo poner es a Shisu-chan –Shimori sonrie- ya que de ella lei el primer fic de IE por lo que ella es a la chica a la cual mas admiro.

Shimori: ¿A la loca bipolar de mi creadora?

Karina: ¡Oye! –le grita indignada desde el publico- Bueno si, soy bipolar y loca, mejor me cayo.

Arle: Luego seguirían Chacalanime y Misteryname, Eva-chan para ser exactos, de alguna forma cuando leo sus historias me envicio, y como con Shisu-chan se han vuelto grandes amigos míos como también otros de fanfiction: Valen-chan, Kaze-chan, Lía-chan, Laura-chan, Yuko-nee, Ale-nee, Dani-chan, Sion-chan…Y la lista sigue.

Hikari: Ok. Sigamos… -Dice suspirando- ¿Cómo creaste a mis hijos con Goenji?

Arle: Pues el mayor es Makoto, y solo nacio jeje –Hikari se estampa una mano en la frente mientras Shimori rie nerviosa- Bien debo decir que el nombre siempre me encanto por lo cual llego. Lo hice como una replica de Goenji mientras Akari es una replica de su madre, y otro nombre que me encanto fue el de ella.

Hikari: Aja, continua…

Arle: Sigue Izumi, un cruce de Goenji y los ojos azules de su tío Gianluca y por ultimo Tetsuya, quien es un cruce de Goenji y Hikari. Cada uno solo nacio como Hikari y sus personalidad solo las adapte a lo que yo pensé que les iba mejor.

Hikari: Vaya, respuesta me estas dando…

Goenji: -mas rojo que un tomate-

Shimori: Bien, ya tenemos un tomate entre el publico, según tengo entendido, Hikari-san.

Hikari: … -No dice nada y continua- ¿Siempre me gustaron los animales?

Arle: A mi me encantan y como te base en algo a mi pues era obvio que te gustarian muchas cosas que a mi me gustan.

Shimori: Sorprendente, Arle-san.

Hikari: Mi penúltima pregunta…¿Qué significa el collar de ángel de plata que siempre llevo? –con tono de intriga- He querido saberlo desde hace mucho.

Arle: Significa tu lazo con tu madre, la pureza que tu tienes muy dentro de tu alma y en especial esa luz que tu trasmites cuando te ven. Ya me puse poetica… -A Hikari y Shimori les resbalan unas gotas estilo anime- Pero en realidad es que cuando te cree aunque fueras una chica dura de tratar en el fondo puedes traer luz a la oscuridad de las personas…

Publico: ¿Aja? Sigue contando… -mas atentos que nunca-

Arle: Y mejor me callo –emboza una sonrisa-

Publico: Que mala… -se quejan-

Shimori: Bueno Hikari-san, su ultima pregunta para terminar esta ronda.

Hikari: Bueno…Haz pensado en este tiempo dejar de escribir o dejar Fanfiction?

Arle: Llego un momento en donde tuve problemas con mi madre donde decidí que tal vez era mejor alejarme del mundo de la escritura, pero me di cuenta que no puedo.

Shimori: ¿Y eso a que se debe? Arle-san.

Arle: Este lugar se convirtió en algo importante para mi, me encanta escribir e plantar las ideas que se me ocurren y definitivamente no dejare esta pagina aun mientras la necesita aunque se que algún día llegara el inevitable adiós.

Publico: -aplauden-

Shimori: Ahí lo tienen, palabras de una grandiosa escritora y creadora.

Arle: Gracias, Shimori-san.

Shimori: Bueno, es así como terminamos esta segunda entrevista. Un aplauso para despedir a Hikari Daidouji y a Arle-san.

Publico: -Aplauden-

Hikari: Nos veremos en otra ocasión –sale del plató-

Arle: ¡Sayonara! –sale del plató-

Shimori: Bien querido publico, nuestras siguientes invitadas son dos chicas con una gran actitud. Un aplauso para recibir a nuestra encargada de la entrevista de esta tercera ronda y a nuestra entrevistada…Ellas son…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Shimori: Y hasta aquí termina el capitulo. ¿Quién será la siguiente creadora entrevistada?


	3. Haruhi-chan125 y Haruhi Higurashi Amaya

¡Mina! Aquí traigo la actualizacion de este fic. Siento mucho mi tardanza demo…!Es que ando de un lado a otro con mis eventos! –llorando a cascaditas- Tengo que hacer deberes gracias a que no hay clases –venita de enojo- por las tardes tengo curso de guitarra, luego tengo ensayo de rondalla y tengo ensayo de Coro y llego, cansada a mi casa. Pero bueno, basta de aburrirlos con mis quejas, sin mas el capitulo.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Tampoco me pertenece el Oc. De Haruhi-chan125. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Shimori: Y ellas son…!Haruhi Higurashi Amaya!

Publico: -aplauden-

Haruhi: Hola a todos –entra sonriéndole al publico una chica alta, delgada, de cabello largo hasta mas debajo de la espalda castaño, de ojos color café, piel blanca y se sienta a lado de Shimori.

Shimori: Y…!Haruhi-chan125! O como yo le digo: Andre.

Publico: -Aplaude-

Andre: Hola…-Entra sonriente y se sienta en un sillón color crema-

Shimori: Bueno, ahora sin mas preámbulos, iniciemos esta tercera ronda de entrevistas.

Haruhi: Claro, tengo muchas dudas que resolver –mirando a Andre quien solo sonrie nerviosa-

Andre: Vale, tu pregunta lo que quieras. –nerviosa-

Haruhi: Okay. Primera pregunta: ¿Por qué diablos mi nombre es así de largo? –cruzada de brazos- ¿No pudiste ponerme un solo nombre acaso?

Andre: Bueno mas que todo por tus apellidos –Haruhi arquea la ceja- Es que cuando te cree quería conmemorar a Inuyasha así que te puse el apellido de Kagome pero también quería que tuvieras cierta…maldad en tu nombre

Haruhi: ¿Maldad, dices? –pregunta con mas curiosidad-

Andre: Así que te puse mi apellido Amaya que significa "Noche de Lluvia" y como no me podía decidir cual ponerte utilice los dos para ver como se escucharia. La combinación me gusto así que así te lo deje.

Shimori: ¡Wa! Sugoi, Andre-san –emocionada-

Haruhi: Vale, eres extraña demo, siguiente pregunta –suspira- ¿De donde te basaste para crearme?

Andre: Bueno, si soy extraña, tu también lo eres por que para crearte me base en mi misma, claro que cambie unos aspectos pero fueron leves. –con una mano tras su cabeza y riendo nerviosa- Por ejemplo, en tu comportamiento, eres casi un clon mío.

Shimori: Jejeje –rie nerviosa por la mirada de Haruhi sobre Andre- Bueno, prosigue Haruhi-chan

Haruhi: Haber…Entonces dime, ¿Por qué a veces me pones con un hermano gemelo llamado Ryuto o pones a Kurai no como mi lado malo, si no como mi gemela?

Endo: ¡Eh! ¡Shimori!

Shimori: ¿Qué sucede Endo? –el reflector le ilumina-

Endo: ¿No te molestaras por lo que diga?

Shimori: ¿No, por que?

Endo: Bueno, siendo así…!NO ENTENDÍ NADA!

Publico: -caida estilo anime-

Shimori: -cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados- Cuenta shimori, cuenta. 1…2…3…4…

Andre: En lo que ella sigue calmandose yo te respondo –con una gotita estilo anime- Es algo complicado, cuando pongo a Ryuto como tu gemelo es por que siempre quise tener un hermano gemelo y me baso en Rin y Len de Vocaloid, también en mis gemelos favoritos: Atsuya y Shirou.

Atsuya: Por fin, le importamos a alguien –llora de felicidad-

Fubuki: ¡Si! Por fin –llora de felicidad también-

Haruhi: Aja continua… -mira raro a Fubuki y Atsuya-

Shimori: 32…33…34…35…36

Andre: -gotita estilo anime aun mas grande- Y cuando pongo a Kurai como tu gemela, es por la misma razón, por que siempre quise tener un hermano/a gemela y pongo a Ryuto como su hermano mayor. Como Kidou para ser exactos.

Shimori: Bien, me he calmado. ¿Me dan el micrófono? –Andre le da el micrófono y ella se levanta para dirigirse a Endo- Satoru Endo…

Endo: ¿Ha-Hai? –asustado por la voz de ultratumba de Shimori-

Shimori: ¡COMO VUELVAS A SALIR CON TUS TONTERIAS, JURO QUE JAMÁS TE DEJO ENTRAR AL FORO DE NUEVO! –le grita por el micrófono-

Publico: -tapandose los oídos- ¿Y nosotros que culpa teníamos? Si el que pregunto fue el cabeza de balón.

Endo: ¡Oigan! –indignado mientras se sienta-

Shimori: Gracias –le da el micrófono a Haruhi- Ahora continuemos.

Haruhi: Ok. Haber Andre… -le una tarjeta color crema- Se que tienes problemas para subir tus capítulos y tienes pensamientos de descontinuarlas…

Andre: Prosigue, yo te escucho.

Haruhi: Pero no lo hace, ¿Por qué? –intrigada-

Andre: La razón es simple, le comente esta idea de descontinuar algunos fics a Gaby

Haruhi: ¿Gaby?

Andre: Kaze-chan187… -Haruhi asiente- Pero…Cuando le dije me amenazo con hacer…algo si llegaba a descontinuarlas, además pienso que no seria justo para las personas que leen mis fics, dejarlas sin ninguna razón validad y mucho menos para mis Onni-chans y sin mencionar que, yo siempre termino lo que empiezo.

Shimori: ¿Ya viste? ¡Hasta cuando serás como ella?

Kari: ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Tengo Imaginitis Severus Aguda! –sonrisa inocente- ¡No es mi culpa!

Haruhi: Dejando de lado a esas dos, sigamos. –ve que solo le queda una tarjeta- Creo que esta será mi ultima pregunta, ¿Por qué dices en nuestra historia de vida que somos huérfanos?

Andre: -se acomoda el pelo-También quise basarme en la historia de Haruna y Kidou, solo que a ustedes no los separaron, es que esa historia me parece de lo mas tierna que hay y quise usarla en ustedes. Además, de que quería formar un lazo fraternal entre ustedes y así como así, no iba a suceder, entonces pensé que necesitaba algo para que eso ocurriera y se me ocurrió lo de los huérfanos.

Haruhi: Demo, cuando nos adoptan…Tampoco somos una familia feliz –cruzada de brazos-

Andre: Es que eso sigue con mi plan… -sonrie y se acomoda- Cuando son adoptados por una familia millonaria, sus padres viajan todo el tiempo y rara vez, los ven, así que…Es como si no tuviesen padres otra vez. La única diferencia ahora, es que son millonarios y tienen un hogar. Con eso mi plan de que tengan un lazo fraternal fuerte, se mantiene.

Haruhi: Okay, creo que eso aclara todas mis preguntas. –sonrie- Gracias por responder mis dudas.

Andre: No hay de que, además básicamente tu eres yo. –sonrie- Muchas gracias por invitarme.

Shimori: No, gracias a ustedes que vinieron. –emocionada- ¿Algo mas que deseen decir, antes de acabar?

Andre: Hai…!Un saludo para mis Onni-chans!

Shimori: Bueno, ahí lo tienen publico. Despidamos a Haruhi Higurashi Amaya y a Andre-san.

Publico: -aplauden-

Haruhi: ¡Matta ne! –sale del plato-

Andre: ¡Hasta la próxima! –sale también-

Shimori: Bueno, con esto termina nuestra tercera ronda de preguntas –saca unas tarjetas verdes- Ahora, para iniciar esta cuarta ronda, tenemos con nosotros a otras grandiosas personas. Gente, demos la bienvenida a…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

¡Y aquí termina este capi! Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, ¿Quién creen que sea el próximo entrevistado o entrevistada? Vale es… -suenan sirenas de ambulancia, gritos, trafico aereo que no dejan escuchar- Sin mas, nos vemos en la próxima. ¡Matta ne, yatta!


	4. ShionKishimoto13 y Shion

Kari: ¡Mina! Traigo actualizacion de este fic nuevamente.

Suzuno: Hasta que por fin te dignas…

Kari: -signos de interrogación alrededor- ¿Y tu de donde saliste?

Suzuno: Nah, Nagumo dijo que no vendría, así que…Yo quise venir.

Kari: ¿Te mando cierto?

Suzuno: Si, si me mando -.-U

Kari: Lo sabia…Esto…Shigeto, también vino, ¿eh?

Shigeto: Hai, quise ver que tal vas. Pero no quites mas tiempo y mejor empieza.

Kari: Mucha razón. Bien, sin mas amigos…El disclaimer.

Suzuno: ¿Lo puedo decir?

Kari: Si te hace feliz, adelante.

Suzuno: "Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Kari-chan, es propiedad de Level-5. Tampoco le pertenece el Oc. De ShionKishimoto13. Solo le pertenecen sus Oc."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Shimori: Bien, demos la bienvenida a nuestra amiga…!Shion!

Publico: -aplaude y entra una chica de cabellos negros con dos mechones azules cayendo en sus hombros, ojos azules brillantes y profundos, piel morena y de una estatura de 1.60-

Shion: -sonrie- ¡Mina, ¿cómo esta?!

Shimori: Que gusto, que hayas venido, Shion-san. –sonrie-

Shion: El gusto es mío, Shisu-chan –se sienta en un sillón azul marino-

Los chicos del publico: Linda –babeando-

Shimori: -gota estilo anime- Bueno. Ahora, para iniciar esta cuarta ronda de entrevistas, presentemos a tu creadora. Un aplauso para recibir a…Fer.

Fer: -entra sonriendo tímidamente- Hola a todos.

Los chicos: -con estrellitas en los ojos- Que linda

Fer: ¿Son siempre así? –sentandose en un sillón color azul cielo-

Shimori: Con el tiempo, creo que se acostumbra una. –suspiro pesado y luego sonrie- Bueno, ahora si, que empiece esta ronda.

Shion: Bien, antes que nada, quiero decirte el motivo.

Fer: Haber, te escucho…

Shion: Tengo bastantes dudas y no me iré, ni te dejare ir hasta que me contestes. Así estemos muriendo de hambre, me responderas.

Fer: Bien, te contestare. –sonrie nerviosa-

Shion: Bueno, primera pregunta…-toma una tarjeta amarilla y la lee- ¿Por qué me creaste?

Fer: Bueno… -se acomoda- Yo te cree por una historia en la cual necesitaba un Oc. Entonces, decidí crearte.

Shion: ¿Y solo eso influyo?

Fer: Bueno, también fue, por que desde que conocí Fanfiction, veía historias con personajes propios. Entonces me dije: ¿Por qué yo no tengo uno? Fue así, como te cree.

Shimori: Sugoi, Fer-san.

Shion: Siguiente pregunta…¿Te basaste en algo especial para crearme?

Fer: No… En realidad…

Alpha: ¡Ese "No" es mío! –indignado se levanta-

Shimori: ¿Y tu de donde saliste? –confundida- ¿Veniste con Beta, Fey, Saru, Gamma, Gillis y Meia?

Alpha: No. –a todos les resbala una gotita por la sien-

Tenma: Ah…Tu siempre tan callado, Alpha –sonrisa nerviosa-

Fer: Am…¿Puedo continuar? –Shimori asiente- Bien, como decía…No, en realidad me base algo en mi, algo en mi personalidad y eso.

Shion: Que explicación la tuya…Pero bueno –suspira- ¿Por qué me pusiste Shion Kishimoto?

Fer: Pues… -pose pensativa- Shion fue por Shion de Aries. Al principio pensé que Shion era solo nombre de hombre pero después busque y vi que había una mujer de un anime llamada Shion.

Shimori: Continua, Fer-san…

Fer: Entonces como me gustaba ese nombre decidí ese, y Kishimoto fue por Masashi Kishimoto, el Creador de Naruto. –sonrie adorablemente-

Los chicos: -suspiran- Linda…

Shion: ¿Ok? –intrigada- Sigamos…¿Por qué cambiaste mi primer Look?

Fer: Fue porque cuando mandaba las fichas para los fics, ponía que tenias el cabello negro con mechas azules, piel morena y ojos azules, siendo que tu eras de cabello castaño claro, ojos celestes y piel clara. Entonces, te deje un solo estilo, donde tu llevas el cabello negro.

Shion: Eso explica la duda en cuanto al Look. –rueda los ojos-

Shimori: Bien, antes de que sigamos…Quiero decirles que estrenamos una nueva seccion.

Publico: ¿Nueva seccion?

Shimori: Así es publico. Vayamos con Harumi y Kokoro, las cuales les explicaran mejor.

Haruto: Su turno chicas. –gira la cámara hacia ellas-

Kokoro: ¡Mina! Soy Kokoro Hideki… -La chica de cabello azul metalizado lacio hasta el final del cuello, ojos color miel, piel clara y estatura normal sonrie -

Harumi: Y yo soy Harumi Hideki –Dice sonriente la chica de cabello azul metalizado ondulado hasta el final del cuello, ojos color café oscuro, piel vainilla y estatura normal-

Ambas: Y somos las encargadas de este nuevo segmento llamado…"Tortura o Interrogatorio".

Harumi: En esta seccion, tomaremos a un integrante del publico.

Kokoro: Y le daremos a escoger Tortura o interrogatorio.

Harumi: Bien…¿Quién será la victima digo…El afortunado de hoy?

Kokoro: -mira a todo y localiza a la victima, digo afortunado- ¡Tu! ¡El de cabeza de tulipán!

Nagumo: ¡Tengo nombre! –molesto-

Harumi: Si lo que digas, tulipán. Ahora baja, o yo te haré bajar.

Nagumo: -baja y se pone frente a Harumi- ¿Y bien?

Kokoro: ¿Tortura o Interrogatorio? –sonrie inocentemente-

Publico: ¡Escoge Interrogatorio! ¡Interrogatorio!

Nagumo: Bah, da igual. Tortura…

Ambas: Bien… -sonríen maliciosamente-

Nagumo: ¿Y que me harán?

Ambas: Eso lo decidira el publico…Gente, ¿Qué quieren que le pase?

Nagumo: ¡¿Qué?! –le cae una jaula encima, encerrándolo- ¡Saquéenme de aquí!

Harumi: Te sacaremos hasta que el publico nos de respuesta.

Shimori: Bueno, eso lo veremos en la próxima ronda. Sigamos Shion-san.

Shion: Haber Fer…¿Por qué decidiste crearme un mellizo?

Fer: -se acomoda el cabello- Steve fue creado de la nada. Un día me dije: Quiero que Shion tenga un hermano y…Ahí salio Steve.

Shimori y Shion: -gota estilo anime- ¿Enserio así de fácil?

Fer: -se encoge de hombros-

Shion: Vale, siguiente interrogante. –se medio sonroja- ¿Quién es mi pareja oficial, Midorikawa o Fudo?

Midorikawa: ¡Soy yo!

Fudo: Sueña cabeza de helado. Es obvio que yo.

Ambos: Ya lo veremos –se lanzan rayitos con la mirada-

Fer: Es Midorikawa…

Midorikawa: ¡Tomala Fudo! –pose de victoria-

Fer: Solo que en las fichas de los fics a veces Mido-kun esta ocupado o reservado. Entonces como Fudo es mi segundo preferido…Decidí que fuese tu segunda opción de pareja.

Fudo: ¡Toma esa, Midorikawa! –sonrisa burlona-

Shion: Chicos…Si por mi fuese, a ninguno le haría caso –musita y sonrie- Bueno, sigamos…¿En que historia fue mi debut?

Fer: Fue en una historia de Shisu-nee –sonrie con una mano tras su cabeza-

Shimori: ¿Enserio? ¿Fue de esa loca? –señala a Karina-

Karina: Que cariño me tienes –gota estilo anime-

Fer: Hai. Esa historia fue "The Incontinental Championship: ¡Una nueva aventura!"

Shion: Vale, pero ahí se desprende otra pregunta…

Fer: Haber, dime…

Shion: ¿Por qué en la primera historia que aparecí, me llamaba Fernanda? –curiosa-

Fer: Es que…Yo no sabia como colocarte –risa nerviosa- y tampoco sabia que tu nombre final seria Shion. Así que te puse como tu creadora, ósea yo. –sonrisa-

Shimori: Impresionante, Fer-san. Esa chica –señala a Karina- En un principio me quiso llamar como ella…

Karina: Oye, "Esa chica", tiene su nombre –molesta-

Shimori: Pero claro que no, después me cambio el nombre –cascaditas estilo anime-

Fer: -gota estilo anime-

Shion: -suspira- Siguiendo…¿Cuál es tu grupo favorito?

Fer: -le brillan los ojos- ¡2PM! Si me considero HOTTEST de corazón

Shion: Penúltima pregunta…¿Cuáles eran mis otros posibles nombres?

Fer: Yo tenia pensando llamarte Yuki o Aiko, pero me quede con Shion.

Shimori: Aun no supero que me haya puesto Shimori…!Pudiste ponerme Shiori o Yasu! –llorando a mares-

Karina: Y la dramatica soy yo… -.-U

Shion: Ultima pregunta… ¿Y si no hubieras encontrado esta pagina, que hubiese pasado contigo?

Fer: Pues primero…Yo no estaría aquí. Luego, tu no existirías…No hubiera conocido a toda la gente hermosa que crea fics, como Shisu-nee…

Karina: -sonríe leve-

Fer: Y…no seria una escritora de fics.

Publico: -aplaude-

Shion: Vaya, así que, eso hubiera sucedido.

Shimori: Bien, es así como terminamos nuestra cuarta ronda de entrevistas. Han oído las palabras de estas dos chicas, maravillosas.

Ambas: Gracias –sonríen-

Shimori: Vamos a despedirlas con un aplauso bien merecido.

Publico: -Aplauden aun mas-

Fer: ¡Hasta la próxima! –saliendo del plató.-

Shion: ¡Matta ne, mina! –saliendo del plató-

Shimori: Bueno, ahora para iniciar esta quinta ronda, vamos a hacer pasar a nuestras invitadas. Pero antes, la pregunta del día para todos: ¿Qué tortura quieren para el? –señala a Nagumo-

Nagumo: ¡AYUDA! –Harumi y Kokoro se ríen-

Shimori: Bien, sin mas, empecemos…

Nagumo: Eso…ignórame –llorando a cascaditas y en la esquinita depre-

Shimori: Demos la bienvenida a nuestra entrevistada y entrevistadora. Un aplauso para…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Kari: Bien, se queda en suspenso amigos y amigas mías.

Shigeto: ¿Qué le sucederá al capitán?

Kari: Eso no lo decido yo…Haber chicos y chicas, aquí la primera pregunta para todos y todas ustedes: ¿Qué tortura quieren para Nagumo?

Suzuno: Que cariño hacia Nagumo –gota estilo anime-

Shigeto: Ni que lo digas –gota estilo anime-

Kari: Mejor no hablen, que puede que algo les pase en el siguiente capi.

Ambos: -sudan frío-

Kari: Bueno, nos despedimos. ¡Matta ne, Yatze!


End file.
